Le Chien et l'Oiseau
by Elayan
Summary: Et si Sansa Stark n'avait pas refusé l'offre du Limier et avait quitté Port-Réal avec lui ? Ensemble d'OS ouvrant sur un UA à partir de la bataille de la Néra.
1. Introduction

Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF. Il fallait rédiger quelque chose sur le thème " **Sécurité** " en une heure. Il est minuit et pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Une petite branche alternative, une ouverture même, seulement, si Sansa avait accepté de quitter Port-Réal avec le Limier.

* * *

Tétanisée, Sansa serrait la poupée entre ses doigts, alors que le Limier parlait. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, assis sur son lit. L'attendait-il ? Ou s'était-il caché ? Il soupira et se leva pour mieux lui faire face.

\- Je ferais en sorte que vous soyez en sécurité, dit-il de sa voix rauque.

Malgré l'horrible brûlure qui lui dévorait la moitié du visage, Sansa ne pouvait pas faire abstraction de son expression peinée et apeurée. Elle grimaça légèrement en se rendant comme il lui rappelait Lady tout d'un coup, la première fois qu'elle avait dû la gronder.

\- Voulez-vous rentrer chez vous ? demanda le Limier en avançant d'un pas.

Sansa le dévisageait. Elle hésitait, déchirée. Elle voulait quitter cet horrible endroit, quitter l'horrible Joffrey et son horrible mère… mais son honneur, sa droiture et la bienséance lui hurlait de refuser.

« Je serais en sécurité ici. » pensa-t-elle, en se disant que ce serait une parfaite formulation pour un refus digne d'une demoiselle.

Mais les mots ne franchirent jamais ses lèvres. Le Limier dût cependant se rendre compte de l'hésitation et il s'avança soudain, son visage abimé à quelques centimètres de celui, pâle et délicat, de la jeune Stark. Elle frémit.

\- Ecoute-moi, aboya-t-il en la tutoyant tout d'un coup. Stannis est un tueur. Les Lannisters sont des tueurs. Ton père était un tueur. Ton frère est un tueur. Tes enfants seront des tueurs à leur tour. Le monde est régi par des tueurs.

La rouquine était décomposée. Elle avait peur, à la fois de l'homme et de la vérité qui s'échappait de sa bouche. Il renifla. Il avait l'air épuisé.

\- Vous devriez vous habituer à les regarder dans les yeux, dit-il.

Sa voix s'était faite plus douce et Sansa leva les yeux vers lui. Elle put croiser son regard et elle se redressa, soudain consciente de quelque chose d'important.

\- Vous ne me ferez pas de mal.

Ce n'était pas une question ni une hypothèse. C'était une affirmation. Une certitude qu'elle avait acquise. Elle l'avait vu au fond de ses yeux d'animal apeuré. Il était au moins autant effrayé qu'elle – peut-être même plus, lui savait ce qu'était une bataille et ce qu'il pouvait s'y passer.

Clegane se redressa à son tour, son expression se teintant soudain d'un peu de méfiance. Il avait la sensation qu'elle avait lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et ce sentiment le dérangeait. Mais ce n'était qu'un homme, plus simple encore qu'il n'en avait l'air.

\- Non, petit oiseau, je ne te ferais pas de mal.

Il soupira en baissant les yeux. Il se détourna lentement et se dirigea vers la porte. Sansa sentait son propre cœur battre comme s'il cherchait à s'échapper de sa cage d'os. Il s'en allait ! Il la laissait là ! Son bras retomba, se laissant guider par le poids de la poupée. Le poids de son enfance.

La poupée tomba au sol et la tête de bois sculpté laissa échapper un son mat. Le Limier tourna les yeux vers la petite main gracile qui s'était posée sur son armure souillée de sang et de sable. Sans un mot, il passa un bras protecteur autour des minces épaules de la jeune femme et l'entraina avec lui dans les couloirs.

* * *

Ce qui suivit resta confus dans l'esprit de Sansa. Le château était en émoi, des gens couraient en tous sens, effarés par la bataille qui avait lieu à l'extérieur. Clegane avait pris deux chevaux comme s'ils lui appartenaient, les avait sellés et ils avaient quitté la ville par une petite porte détournée.

Lorsque le soleil se leva, la jeune femme aurait été incapable de dire combien de kilomètres ils avaient parcouru. Elle était transie, par le froid, la faim, la soif, la peur… tout à la fois. Il fallut que le Limier aboie plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à la tirer de ses pensées vides. Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant une petite auberge.

\- On ne nous cherchera pas ici, justifia Clegane dans un grognement.

L'homme avait les bras ouverts pour l'aider à descendre de monture. Elle tomba plus qu'elle ne descendit volontairement, mais elle était si légère que le Limier n'eut aucun mal à la rattraper et la déposer sur ses pieds. Elle tremblait des pieds à la tête, les lèvres craquelées, la langue gonflée, les yeux rouges, les mains en sang, les cuisses douloureuses.

Sandor l'observa faire quelques pas d'elle-même et grogna, avant de la soulever dans ses bras. Il réclama une chambre dans un aboiement agressif et, bien vite, Sansa senti un matelas sous son dos et un oreiller sous la nuque. Ses yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes sans qu'elle puisse résister, mais elle les rouvrait dans un sursaut à chaque fois.

\- Chut, petit oiseau, murmura le Limier en versant un peu d'eau fraiche en ses lèvres desséchées. Tu peux dormir tranquille. Je vais rester là et te protéger.

Ces quelques mots glissèrent comme du miel dans les oreilles de la fille Stark qui, si elle avait eu la moindre force restant, aurait sans doute souri. Au lieu de quoi elle s'endormit.

Sandor hocha la tête et s'assit sur une chaise qu'il tira près du lit. Il monterait la garde. Il la surveillerait de près.

Jamais elle ne quitterait son champ de vision.


	2. Oiseau du Matin

Cet OS a été écrit à l'occasion d'un évènement mensuel organisé par le FoF. Le but était de rédiger quelque chose sur le thème " **Poudre** " en une heure (de 22h à 23h). Intéressée ? Envoyez-moi un MP ! :D

J'avais commencé ce concept et n'avait pas pris le temps de le poursuivre… je me suis dit que c'était une bonne occasion :)

* * *

 **Oiseau du Matin**

La petite chambre, dans cette humble auberge entre champs et forêt, était parfaitement silencieuse. La dernière braise se consumait lentement dans la minuscule cheminée et, alors que les premiers rayons du matin s'infiltraient entre les minces rideaux ornant la fenêtre, le Limier avait tout juste perdu la guerre contre le sommeil. Toujours à son poste, assis dans la chaise de bois grossièrement taillée, maintenu raide et droit par son armure, il ronflait doucement.

Sur le lit, le corps menu de Sansa Stark reposait, simplement déposé là, sur les couvertures hors d'âge et l'oreiller écrasé. Aussi vite que le jour se réchauffait, le rayon de lumière traversa la chambre et vint frapper la jeune femme dans l'œil. Elle grimaça, dérangée par cette lumière qui troublait son sommeil, puis elle gémit alors que les douleurs de ses muscles se rappelaient à son bon souvenir. Elle détourna la tête pour ouvrir les yeux et la première chose qu'elle vit fut la face à moitié brûlée de Sandor Clegane.

D'instinct, elle bondit sur son séant avec un hoquet de surprise, alors que ses premières pensées créaient la panique dans son esprit. Que faisait-il là ? Cet homme effrayant, pourquoi était-il si près alors qu'elle dormait jusqu'alors ? Le Limier s'agita, ses ronflements soudain étrangement similaires à de faibles aboiements. Tout revint à Sansa : l'attaque de Port-Réal, la visite de Clegane, leur fuite. Le Chien ouvrit les yeux et la fixa longuement, vide de toute expression. Sansa, mal à l'aise, n'osait plus bouger.

\- Bien dormi, petit oiseau ? grinça-t-il finalement.

C'était comme si ses esprits étaient revenus à lui tout d'un coup. Il s'étira, faisant craquer de nombreuses articulations à chaque mouvement, puis il se leva et fit quelques pas énergiques autour de la pièce. Sansa hésita longtemps avant de se rendre compte de l'absurdité de la situation. Elle était une Lady, n'est-ce pas ? Ne devrait-elle pas se conduire comme tel ? Elle se précipita au bord du lit pour s'y assoir avec dignité, tirant furieusement les plis de sa robe avant de croiser les mains sur sa jupe. Elle leva le menton, digne comme une Lady, digne comme la future épouse d'un Roi.

\- Je voudrais savoir ce que vous avez prévu maintenant que nous sommes là, dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait autoritaire. Nous n'avons pris aucun bagage. Je n'ai pas de quoi me changer, ni de quoi me changer. Je n'ai même pas de poudre !

Le Limier se figea. Il la contempla, abasourdi. Puis il laissa échapper un rictus en se grattant la tête. Un sourire difforme se dessina sur son visage et il esquissa une révérence absolument honteuse.

\- Je vais commencer par ramener du petit-déjeuner, ma Dame, dit-il avec un ton étrangement plus tendre que doucereux. Profitez de mon absence pour faire votre toilette. Je serais rapidement de retour, petit oiseau.

Sanza serra les dents, se forçant autant que possible à garder sa tête résolument tournée vers la fenêtre. Elle écouta les pas de l'homme qui sortait de la pièce et les écouta encore alors qu'il s'éloignait, avant de finalement s'autoriser à soupirer de soulagement. Elle jeta un regard à ses mains douloureuses et trouva bon nombre de cloques, de plaies et de sang séché. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, une douleur assourdissante, et c'était encore pire concernant ses jambes. Des larmes roulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues. Ils avaient beaucoup galopé, de longues heures. Ils avaient fui un champ de bataille sanglant qui promettait une fin terrible. Ils n'avaient pas attendus, ils ne s'étaient pas préparés.

Mais ils étaient en vie, n'est-ce pas ? Sanza se leva. Rester assise ne lui apporterait rien. Elle était suffisamment lucide pour savoir qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'en sortir seule, elle ne connaissait rien de la vie en dehors d'un château. Son futur était à présent entre les mains de Clegane, aussi dur cela soit-il à accepter. Il lui avait dit qu'il la ramènerait chez elle. Elle voulait croire qu'il ne mentait pas, ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle n'avait plus le choix.

Sanza fit les quelques pas qui la séparait du baquet. Un simple baquet de bois, rempli d'une eau trouble et froide. Ses lèvres se tordirent d'une furieuse envie de se mettre à pleurer comme une enfant, mais elle refoula cet élan et plongea son visage dans l'eau. Le froid la mordit cruellement et elle ouvrit la bouche par réflexe. Le goût de l'eau sale la fit reculer de dégoût. Encore, cette envie de pleurer la saisit. Elle serra les dents. C'était une situation temporaire, il fallait qu'elle la supporte. Elle qui avait supporté Geoffrey et ses humeurs exécrables, elle pouvait supporter ces pauvres conditions. Ce n'était rien en comparaison.

Ce fut une toilette spartiate, rien par rapport aux attentions que lui offraient les dames de compagnie habituellement, rien par rapport à son bain chaud hebdomadaire. Mais c'était mieux que rien. C'était mieux que d'être torturée par des soldats assoiffés de sang. C'était mieux que d'être morte.

Lorsque le Limier frappa à la porte, Sanza était de nouveau assise sur le bord du lit. Sa peau était débarrassée de la poussière de la route et du sang séché et elle avait tant bien que mal arrangé ses cheveux avec ses mains. Clegane entra avec précaution. Il parut satisfait, malgré la neutralité de son visage, des efforts de sa protégée. Il portait un plateau dans sa main et, de l'autre, il rapprocha la chaise, sur laquelle il avait passé la nuit et sur laquelle il déposa le plateau. Des fruits, un morceau de pain, un petit pot de grès rempli d'un lait jaunâtre.

\- Mange, grogna le Limier.

Sans beaucoup de manières, il s'assit à ses côtés. Sansa faillit s'enfuir lorsque le matelas pencha sous son poids et l'emporta légèrement plus près de lui. Elle lui jeta un bref regard apeuré. Il la regardait, attendant qu'elle se nourrisse. Son regard encourageant provoqua des sensations contraires à la jeune femme, partagée entre un dégoût perplexe et un confort rassuré. Timidement, elle attrapa un abricot rachitique et mordit dedans.

\- C'est bien, petit oiseau, murmura Clegane, détournant enfin son attention.

Il avait aussi amené un grand sac. Il en tira un vêtement, d'une couleur indéfinie, qu'il déposa derrière Sansa, ainsi qu'une corde tressée et un de ces bonnets de lin blanc que portaient les paysannes.

\- Tu vas mettre ces vêtements, petit oiseau, dit l'homme, d'un ton qui ne ressemblait pas à un ordre mais qui clairement n'attendait pas de protestation. La fille de l'aubergiste m'a cédé une des siennes pour quelques sous et elle est à peine plus grande que toi. Le bonnet, c'est important. Il ne faut pas qu'on te reconnaisse, pas tant que nous ne serons pas là où ton frère règne.

Disant cela, ses doigts frôlèrent les cheveux roux de Sansa, qui se redressa immédiatement. Mais il ne compléta jamais son geste. Etrangement, la jeune femme se sentit rassurée, profondément rassurée. Il ne lui ferait pas de mal. C'était ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille, parce qu'en regardant dans ses yeux, elle en avait acquis la conviction. Jusqu'ici, il avait été fidèle à cette conviction, et Sansa aimait à croire que cela durerait ainsi.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, petit oiseau, murmura le Limier.

Il lui tendait une petite boite de bois rouge, simple mais de bonne qualité. Sansa, surprise, déposa le petit pot de lait de chèvre et prit la boite, offrant à Clegane un regard étonné. Il resta de marbre bien évidemment, ce qui n'empêcha pas la jeune femme d'ouvrir le boitier.

\- De la poudre, souffla-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Le Limier émit un rire semblable à un aboiement rauque. Il se leva et, sans un regard en arrière, sortit de la chambre. Probablement pour lui laisser le temps, l'espace et l'intimité nécessaire pour se changer. Sansa non plus ne dit rien. Mais ses doigts se posèrent sur son propre sourire. Surprenant.


	3. L'aile ou la cuisse

Cet OS a été écrit à l'occasion d'une Nuit du FoF, sur le principe d'une heure pour un thème. Le thème de **23h** était " **Aile** " et voilà ce qui est sorti de ma petite tête. Les Nuits ont lieu chaque mois, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre ! =D

* * *

La taverne était bondée et bruyante. Le Limier avait poussé Sansa au bout d'un banc à moitié vermoulu et s'était lui-même installé à côté. Elle se sentait coincée, entre le mur et lui. Elle baissa la tête et contempla ses mains, noires de la poussière de la route.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la première auberge, au matin, ils avaient voyagé sans s'arrêter. Clegane l'avait jetée dans une charrette de foin dont Sansa préférait ignorer la provenance. Elle avait des raideurs dans le dos et dans les jambes des secousses sèches de la charrette aux roues abimées et, plus que tout, une horrible odeur, doucereuse et entêtante, qui lui donnait la nausée, semblait s'être imprimée à tout jamais dans ses vêtements.

\- Bien l'bonjour, m'sieur dames ! les apostropha une grosse femme aux joues rouges. Qu'est-ce que ce s'ra-t'y pour vous, hein ? Eul'plat du jour, c't'un poulet rôti aux herb' qu'mon mari a piqué lui-même !

\- C'est ça, répondit nonchalamment le Limier. Deux poulets et deux bières.

\- C'vôt' fille, hein ? fit la femme après un hochement de tête.

Clegane jeta un bref coup d'œil à la jeune Stark, qui lui retourna un œil vide, puis il acquiesça à l'intention de la tenancière.

\- Un bin joli brin d'fill' qu'vous avez là, hein ! dit-elle avec un sourire. Sa mère doit êt' bin jolie aussi, t'sais. J'ai un d'mes garçons qu'aurait ben b'soin d'une fille à marier, un bon p'tit gars, l'en prendrait grand soin, une fille aussi jolie qu'la vôtre.

Le Limier eut un sourire crispé.

\- Elle est déjà fiancée, dit-il sèchement.

\- C'ben dommage, répondit la femme en haussant les épaules. J'suis sûre qu'e' s'rait bin plu ici, fait bon vivre !

Le sourire de Clegane suivit la femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut hors de vue, où il tomba immédiatement de son visage. Sansa se pencha vers lui. Ses yeux bleus parcouraient l'assistance et ne voyaient que des poivrots.

\- Qui pourrait se plaire ici ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- Les gens d'ici, fit le Limier en s'ébrouant.

La bonne femme fut bientôt de retour. Elle déposa deux énormes poulets et deux gigantesques chopes devant eux. La vaisselle de bois claqua fort sur la table. Le malaise de Sansa allait grandissant.

\- Je voudrais boire un peu d'eau…

\- Crois moi, petit oiseau, tu ne veux pas boire l'eau d'ici, s'exclama Clegane.

Sa grande main attrapa une chope qui parut soudain bien plus petite et la porta à sa bouche. Il en vida plus de la moitié en une seule lampée. Il reposa sa chope avec un soupir de contentement. Ses yeux furent attirés par le visage de la Stark qui l'observait avec dégout.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, petit oiseau, fit-il. Cette bière est tellement claire que c'est tout comme de l'eau, le gout de boue en moins. Et tu risques pas d'attraper de maladie.

\- Des maladies dans l'eau ?

\- Comme je te le dis.

Sansa ne pouvait pas y croire. L'eau était essentielle à la survie, tout le monde le savait. On s'en servait pour tout : pour boire, mais aussi pour laver et tout le reste. Pourquoi serait-elle aussi source de maladies ?

Elle jeta un œil au Limier qui avait déjà attaqué son poulet avec voracité. Elle regarda son assiette mais ne put se résoudre à l'approcher d'elle. Malgré la faim qui la tenaillait, ce poulet ne ressemblait à rien d'appétissant qu'elle connaissait. Certes, il avait la forme générale d'un poulet, mais il était noir, charbonneux, et les herbes brûlées qui l'accompagnaient ne lui disaient rien de bon.

\- Mange, dit Clegane, la bouche pleine.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, dit-elle.

\- Si, tu as faim.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, insista-t-elle alors.

L'homme eut un instant d'hésitation. Puis il décida qu'elle devait sans doute mentir, puisqu'il dit :

\- Tout le monde aime le poulet.

\- Pas moi, répliqua-t-elle, bornée. C'est difficile à décortiquer, il y a trop d'os pour peu de viande.

\- Trop d'os pour peu de viande, moqua Clegane.

\- Ma septa me coupait les gros morceaux blancs des flancs.

Plus Sansa insistait, plus elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait l'air d'une enfant capricieuse, mais plus il était difficile pour elle de sortir de son caprice. C'était comme si se résigner revenait à jeter sa dignité aux cochons.

\- Tu crois que ce sont les meilleurs morceaux ? pouffa le Limier. Sec et filandreux…

Il lâcha un jappement de dégout qu'il devait probablement considérer comme un mot à l'expressivité certaine. Il avala bruyamment le gros morceau qu'il était en train de mâcher et jeta ce qui restait de son poulet dans son assiette, avant d'attirer l'autre plat à lui. Il tira un couteau de sa ceinture et sépara une aile du reste du corps. Il la tendit à Sansa.

\- Attrape ça avec tes deux mains, dit-il.

\- Je ne peux pas. Elles sont sales.

\- Peu importe. Tu vas tenir les bouts et manger le milieu. Fais-le.

Sansa grimaça mais se fit violence néanmoins. Après tout, elle avait vraiment faim. Du bout des doigts, bien que le contact tiède et gluant la répugne, elle saisit les deux extrémités du morceau de viande. Elle regarda Clegane avec circonspection. Celui-ci était en train de couper l'autre aile pour lui-même. Il la saisit, avec certes moins d'hésitation mais tout de même de la même manière qu'elle, et pressa le milieu sur sa barbe. Du jus gicla et la grimace de Sansa s'intensifia.

Elle regarda à nouveau son propre morceau de viande. La peau brûlée n'était pas tentante, mais dessous elle pouvait voir une chair blanche et juteuse. Elle en saliva malgré elle. Elle approcha ses lèvres du poulet avec une prudence extrême et, avec répulsion, poussa ses incisives dans la viande.

Sa prudence ne suffit pas et du liquide gicla tout de même sur son menton. Elle frémit, mais maintenant que le gout emplissait sa bouche, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière. Elle ferma la mâchoire jusqu'à rencontrer l'os, puis déchira le reste. Un morceau tomba sur ses genoux. Une goutte roula de son menton jusqu'au creux de son cou.

Mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Le poulet avait un gout divin. Sans doute était-ce parce qu'elle avait faim… Se pourrait-il que cette recette soit vraiment délicieuse ? Ou que l'aile soit meilleure que le blanc ? Peu importait à Sansa, à vrai dire. Elle mordit une seconde fois dans son repas, les yeux brillants.

A côté d'elle, Sandor Clegane la toisait. Il paraissait goguenard, mais en vérité il ne pouvait réprimer sa fierté à apprendre les choses de la vie à cette petite noble qui n'en connaissait rien.


End file.
